


breathing fine

by quarante



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Unvoiced Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarante/pseuds/quarante
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 2





	breathing fine

— Аэропорт?

— Да.  
  
Открывается дверь такси, на заднее сидение летит большая дорожная сумка. Водитель успевает только выхватить боковым зрением достаточно молодую руку, как она прячется со стороны улицы, и снова раздаётся басистое:  
  
— Не могли бы вы открыть багажник, пожалуйста.  
  
Водитель средних лет включает аварийку, выходит из машины, чтобы помочь очередному пассажиру с двумя объёмными чемоданами. Погода сегодня дрянная, на дорогах аварии одна за другой, ехать приходится медленно и чрезмерно осторожно, что вызывает напряжение не только у сидящего за рулём, но и у клиентов. Льёт как из ведра, только если у ведра дно есть, то сегодня как будто все небесные краны сорвало, затапливая не одну улицу, которым не посчастливилось быть построенными в низинах города. Голова парня покрыта капюшоном, мешающим разглядеть его лицо. Да и сам водитель не особо горит желанием поднимать голову и подставляться под крупные капли дождя. Незнакомцы, связанные услугой, которые никогда больше не пересекутся, судя по чемоданам и точке назначения.  
  
Когда с багажником покончено, парень запрыгивает на заднее сидение, пытаясь не встать в огромную лужу. Обвинять водителя в таком неудобном месте для стоянки бессмысленно: весь город покрыт несчетным количеством луж, что, словно зеркала, заставляют улицы мимикрировать под пасмурное небо.

_— Крис, подожди!_

_— Давай, Ликси, поднажми, они скоро закроются! Мне нужна эта тетрадка завтра, а то мне пиздец!_

  
  
_Двое студентов бежали по ночному городу в сторону торгового центра. Феликс совсем уже выбился из сил, как второй схватил его за руку, попытавшись хоть как-то помочь бежать. Младший уже не чувствовал ног от такой неожиданной и большой физической нагрузки, горло нещадно жгло. Они оказались в этой ситуации, потому что в тот вечер Чан обнаружил, что у него закончились чистые конспекты, а на следующий день должен был начаться предмет, на котором преподавательница требовала и проверяла их наличие. Упасть в грязь лицом старший не хотел, а Феликс как раз собирался идти в круглосуточный: у них в холодильнике из еды остались только хлеб с вареньем._

_Парни успели забежать в канцелярский магазин, и Феликс сдался, согнувшись пополам в попытках отдышаться прямо под недовольным взглядом продавца, который, вероятно, уже успел посчитать кассу и вряд ли в тот момент ещё и рассчитывал на посетителей за пять минут до закрытия. Чан потерялся среди стеллажей, оставив Феликса неловко ждать, и тот готов был ждать сколько угодно, если речь идёт о старшем._

  
В машине парень стаскивает с головы промокший предмет одежды, заправляя мокрые пряди волос за уши. На вид ему лет двадцать пять, не больше. На щеках веснушки, будто погасшие без солнца, да и сам парень мрачнее тучи, что в данный момент движется на город с востока. Пассажир принимается распутывать наушники, однако совсем на них не смотрит, направляя своё внимание на улицу за окном давно тронувшегося с места такси. За каплями дождя на стекле мало что можно разглядеть, но он не прекращает пытаться, стараясь запомнить город, в котором провёл семь лет своей жизни. Семь лет — немалый срок, и, как бы больно ни было сейчас уезжать, или убегать, просто так вычеркнуть из своей жизни не удастся, да и мало хочется.  
  
— Куда летишь, парень?  


  
_Последний экзамен в этом семестре был сдан. Лёгкое разочарование от каверзного вопроса, неудачного билета, и того, что могло быть и лучше, повези на этот раз, быстро было выкинуто из головы: ничего уже было не исправить. Сумка полетела куда-то в угол, а голова — на подушку. Пошёл первый сдаваться, потому что спать хотелось до вертолётов в голове из-за зубрёжки ночами напролёт, да и чем помогло бы оттягивать этот момент. Погружаясь в сон, Феликс где-то в далеке услышал, что в комнату кто-то зашёл, но лапы морфея оказались сильнее, затягивая в своё царство._   
  
_— Вставай, соня, в ночь уйдёшь сейчас, — потормошили его за плечо через несколько часов, убирая чёлку с закрытых глаз. — Я приготовил праздничный ужин в честь конца этого учебного года! Давай вставай._   
  
_Чан всегда был такой: заботливый, участливый, дружелюбный, добрый. Феликс же мог подобрать миллион эпитетов, чтобы описать своего соседа, но все они бы сошлись на одном, самом главном, пронизывающем все остальные, будто игла с продетой в неё красной нитью, — любимый. Он сладко потянулся, ощущая себя вполне себе выспавшимся, нежась от приятного пробуждения. С кухни действительно доносился изумительный аромат курицы, который перемешивался с чем-то сладким. "Брауни", — довольно догадался про себя парень, этот запах он не мог спутать ни с чем._

— Домой.

— Не местный, чтоль? Говоришь без акцента.

— Да, я прожил тут семь лет.

— А чего ж тогда улетаешь?

— По родне соскучился.

— Откуда ты хоть?

— Австралия.

— Далеко.  
  
Повисает молчание, и разговор по обоюдному пониманию продолжаться не планируется. Поэтому Феликс расправляется, наконец, с наушниками и включает свой заслушанный до дыр плейлист. Нового в жизни давно не происходит, работа-дом-работа, время на увлечения есть, но нет сил, даже на новую музыку или новых друзей, наверное, именно от этого застоя он и пытается сбежать, спешно собрав вещи накануне и расстроив родителей новостями о своём возвращении. Старшие Ли всегда желали своему ребёнку самого успешного и счастливого будущего, поэтому и отправили учиться в другую страну, правда, карьеру они всегда за глаза ставили на первое место, а то и полностью отождествляли со счастьем, от того и причины возвращения сына восприняли не самым радушным образом.  
  
У Феликса нет проблем с работой, наоборот, хорошая фирма, стабильная зарплата, приятные премиальные, хоть и приходится засиживаться допоздна, но у кого не так, да ещё и возможность карьерного роста. Сказать, что лакомый кусочек, — значит, не сказать ничего. Но на душе паршиво. Паршиво с тех пор, как он уехал.

_— С днём рождения тебя! С днём рождения тебя! С днём рождения, дорогой Ликси, с днём рождения тебя!_   
  
_Чан стоял в прихожей, на голове — нелепый колпак из магазина с сувенирами, в руках — торт, за спиной — общие университетские друзья, во всю кричащие поздравления и запускающие хлопушки, всё это вызывало только неописуемую радость. Феликс задул свечи и загадал, чтобы он всегда был рядом, смотря на объект своего праздничного желания, что стоял с самой обворожительной улыбкой на свете. Торт был отнесён на кухню, а именинник — поочерёдно заключён в объятия каждым присутствующим и самым главным в конце — долго и крепко, позволяя вдыхать запах своего парфюма и еды, которую, вероятно, весь день сам и готовил._   
  
_Время давно перевалило за полночь, выпивки почти не осталось, как и желания соображать, а разговоры не стихали, переходя из интимных в смешные и обратно. Чан скрылся на кухне, тихонько занося пустые тарелки и остатки праздничного ужина. Феликс вызвался помочь, и вряд ли кто-то бы заметил, просто надо было что-то сказать, как он думал._   
  
_— Помочь?_

_— Ты чего пришёл, твой день же, тебе запрещено сегодня работать! Иди веселись с парнями._  
  
 _И опять этот взгляд. Феликсу казалось, что однажды он расплавится под огнём, который лился из его глаз. Феликс не понимал, как один человек мог заставлять его чувствовать всё это. Боялся, потому что дальше ничего не двигалось, будто замёрзнув в вечной теплоте. Сердце грозилось выпрыгнуть из груди, прямо в руки стоящему напротив парню, мол, держи, забирай, отдаю. Количество намёков уже было не сосчитать, как и подходящих моментов._  
  
 _— Мне без тебя не веселится._  
  
 _Включился кран, полилась вода, загремела посуда. Молчание прерывалось мелодиями, напеваемыми старшим, который мыл тарелки и передавал Феликсу, стоящему на подхвате с полотенцем. Алкоголь так некстати выветривался на свежем воздухе, что доносился из открытого окна, и это вряд ли было на руку обоим. Градус в голове понижался, будто отдавая его образовавшейся ситуации, которая накалялась до предела. Полотенце резко полетело на пол, руки обхватили чужие плечи, пытаясь удержать владельца, что был резко прижат к столешнице. На губах тяжёлое горячее дыхание, в глазах напротив — вопрос, неуверенность и желание._  


  
На работе новость об увольнении восприняли с трудом, почти создавая парню проблемы с уходом. Так резко всё оборвалось — никто и не понял. Главное, что Феликс всё понимает. Понимает, что не может больше жить в этом городе, дышать этим тухлым воздухом, в котором будто не осталось больше кислорода для него, ходить по тем же улицам, что впитали воспоминания о прошлом, их прошлом, разве что, "их" никогда и не было. Феликс не знает, где была та граница передружбы и недоотношений, не знает, почему никто не смог сделать хоть что-то, чтобы выйти на следующий уровень. Они продолжали гнить от невысказанных слов, невыраженных чувств, отравляя всё общение.  
  
Пейзаж за окном сменяется природной местностью — выехали за город. Феликс выдыхает, словно почувствовав этот момент. Всего мгновение, пролетевший мимо глаз знак о выезде за черту населённого пункта — и он, наконец, ощущает, как вырывается из оков, что сдерживали его. Там, в густых каменных джунглях остаются его боль, страхи и травмы. Там же он хотел сначала оставить и свои воспоминания, но это неотъемлемая часть его самого, а части себя по миру разбрасывать не хочется. Феликс улыбается свободе, что загорается внутри, озаряя пока ещё мерцающим, но неизбежно становящимся постоянным, ярким, словно солнечным, светом дорогу в его будущее. Он верит, что, раз нужен хотя бы себе, он сможет выстроить свою жизнь заново.

  
  
_— Что ты от меня хочешь, Крис?! — очередной переход на крик. Феликс устал, устал пытаться._

_— Нет, это ты мне скажи, Феликс. Ты постоянно устраиваешь мне какие-то сцены ревности, а я тебе клятв не давал, скажи мне, чего ты хочешь! Как же ты надоел… — слова не успели отфильтроваться, повисая в воздухе. В глазах сожаление и отрицание, но уже поздно было что-то исправлять._

_— Уходи._   
  
_Ссор становилось всё больше, пока одна не перечеркнула всё окончательно. Чан забрал все свои вещи из их квартиры, не оставив ничего, будто его никогда и не было, будто у самого сердце не разломилось на мелкие куски, что впились во внутренности._

  
  
Феликс чувствует себя лучше. Два года прошло. Конечно, он учится жить дальше. Словно человек, что чудом выжил после крушения самолёта: заново учится спать без кошмаров, вставать с кровати по утрам, учится завтракать в одиночестве, возвращаться в пустую квартиру, старается научиться не делиться мыслями и увлечениями сиюминутно — теперь уже не с кем. Месяцами учится дышать сквозь слёзы от непрекращающейся боли внутри. Боль, кстати, адская, будто в горло залили раскалённое железо, что выжгло все внутренности, но не затронуло оболочку. Так и ходишь, как болванка, пустая, бессмысленная игрушка, что больше не нужна. Доверять, правда, не научился, как ни пытался.  
  
Время, действительно, удивительная штука. Кто-то говорит, оно лечит, Феликс же убеждается, что нет. Время не лечит, время даёт тебе шанс, время даёт тебе возможность двигаться дальше, даже если легче никогда не станет. Время просто даёт тебе привыкнуть к боли, и, когда ты, наконец, привыкнешь, время даст тебе новые воспоминания, которые ты наклеишь поверх старых, словно на доску объявлений, что не счищали и не обновляли годами. И однажды, ты просто забудешь, пока слово, взгляд, место, запах не вскроют в голове те воспоминания. И тогда ты посмотришь на них с высоты своего опыта, посмотришь с печалью и уважением: ты остался в живых. Феликс гордится собой.  
  
— Скоро подъезжаем.

— Замечательно.  
  
Виднеются взлётные полосы. Какой-то очередной самолёт отрывает шасси от земли, и огромная махина взмывает в небо, заставляя разве что восхищаться прогрессом человечества. Скоро такая же большая железная птица унесёт его домой. Место, которое можно называть домом, давно изменило свою локацию в его голове, открепившись от уже совершенно пустой двушки. Дом — это когда ждут, и сейчас его ждут в Сиднее. Его ждёт новая жизнь. По крайней мере, улетает он новым человеком.  
  
***  
  
— Аэропорт?

— Да, сэр, — отвечает улыбчивый парень на переднем сидении.

— Что-то часто езжу туда на этой неделе. Куда летишь, сынок?

— В Сидней, повидать родню.


End file.
